


Bite Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron, neck biting, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 6: Biting.Shiro and Keith have some rough sex.





	Bite Me

Shiro moaned as he closed his eyes, he moved his arm and hardly hit the wall without thinking as his whole body felt the pleasure build up. He was so tense, felt so damn hot, and his dick was already leaking with precum. And Keith took advantage of that, because he knew exactly where all of Shiro’s sweet spots were, and how to make him feel good.

Keith ran his hand over Shiro’s torso, filled with scars from his time out in space, now when healed they had become sensitive, he loved it when Keith touched them while simultaneously touching his nipples, occasionally licking them, and that wasn’t all. Far from it. That’s one thing both had learned after all those times they had had sex, and Keith enjoyed it. He knew Shiro’s weakness, and just the thought of the man moaning in pleasure was enough for Keith.

Shiro’s weakness was biting, when Keith sunk his slightly pointed teeth into Shiro’s neck or back, biting and sucking, leaving behind purple marks that would stay there for days. The pain had an adrenaline rush and quickly turned into one of the most pleasurable things Shiro knew.

And Keith could never get enough of it, the hypnotizing moans from his lover.

She licked Shiro’s neck, making the man moan as he treated his sensitive neck. Shiro’s trip around Keith’s back tightened, which was his cue. He sunk his teeth into Shiro’s delicate neck, biting it hard. He moaned, and the sound made Keith even harder than before. He sucked Shiro’s neck, teeth still burrowing into his skin. Nothing could ever beat this, especially since the man moaned his name and begged for more. Shiro already had tons of marks, all in different states of healing, but that wasn’t enough.

It never was.

So Keith would give him a night to remember, biting him senseless.


End file.
